Epiphany When You Know Where You Belong
by Insangel
Summary: In the wake of Bella's 18th birthday party and the Cullens departure, Peter and Charlotte are helping Jasper to understand his feelings and find his path. Bella has changed, but is she ready to move on. All recognized characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

JPOV

Tonight is Bella's 18th birthday party and Alice is running around like a chicken with her head cut off. Bella, Edward's human girlfriend and my wife's best and only friend outside of this family, doesn't even want a party, but because Alice and Edward say so a party is what we are having.

What can I say about Alice and Edward, except that those two are made for each other. Both of them are controlling and manipulative bitches, who think we should all follow them like the pied piper because of their abilities, and for the most part that is exactly what we do. Or better yet, that is exactly what Carlisle and Esme do and they think the rest of us do as well, when in fact we are just waiting for things to come to a head. Carlisle is the so called head of this coven, which pretends to be a family, and his wife and mate Esme follows his direction thinking he is always right. Unfortunately I know the truth, no move is made without consulting the "mental twins." Rosalie and I coined them the 'mental twins" because if they actually believe what they say is gospel and they think the rest of us buy the garbage that comes out of their mouths they really have to be mental.

Rosalie, wife and mate of Emmett, the go with the flow fun loving incredible hulk, is the person I am closest to in this so called family. Pretending to be twin brother and sister for the last 40-50 years allowed us to really get to know each other, and if I were really honest with myself, she and Emmett are like my real family. Rosalie may appear to be a vain bitch to some, but in fact she has some really good qualities. She is intelligent, methodical, and extremely loyal, but she can be a bitch especially if she doesn't know you, doesn't like you, or you threaten those closest to her, namely Emmett and myself. Then there is Emmett, the brother I've come to appreciate, because his emotions are always so pure and honest which as an empath I can really appreciate.

Don't get me wrong, it hasn't been all bad, Alice has helped me a lot in this existence, she has, in her own way, shown me a new path where my abilities don't weigh on me like they use to. In the beginning our relationship was great, but Alice and her damn visions which are never quite accurate, is always trying to tell me what to do, and trying to tell her I need a wife not a mother just gets old after 50 or so years. Her answer is always _'you have to trust me Jazzy I really do know what's best," _did I mention I hate the nickname Jazzy! There is just no winning with this woman and sometimes I feel I want to just get the hell away from her and go off on my own, but I don't and that is because my right hand man, Peter, whose "gift," although he wouldn't call it that, never fails told me that Alice would come into my life all high and mighty like acting like we are soul mates, when in fact she would lead me to my rightful soul mate and my real destiny.

_Flashback_

_Peter and Charlotte had rescued me from Maria about 5 years ago, and while I appreciate the end of all the killing day in and day out and the crazy emotions of all those newborns and not to mention the end of my time with that crazy whore Maria, who just happens to be my sire, I still do not like the emotional rollercoaster I have been on since waking up to this new life._

_Peter and Charlotte have just come back from their week long hunt, and Peter is looking at me with his shit eating grin and radiating nothing but mischief and joy and all I can think is what now._

"_Major" he says, "I do believe it's time that you go out there and find the stability you are looking for, so you can find your true destiny."_

_I look at him like he is speaking a foreign language before I reply, "Peter what exactly are you talking about, you know I don't like it when you start talking in code and your emotions are telling me you're not gonna give me a fucking clue as to what you mean."_

"_It is time for you to go out into the world and figure out your existence Major," he replies still looking at me with that shit eating grin on his face. "What I mean Jazzman is that it is time for you to really exist instead of doing the dead man's walk through this existence, and while your true destiny is still quite a ways off the path to your true destiny though riddled with a shitload of drama is closer than you think. All you have to do is remember these two things #1 everything that glitters ain't gold, and #2 the things truly worth having are worth fighting for, and you Major are one kick ass son of a bitch. When the time is right we will see each other again and our family will be complete." After that he turned around and left, leaving me with nothing but a headache, which I didn't know vampires could get. A few days later, I pack my bags and head off to only Peter knows where and he's not telling me._

_About a month later I make it to Philadelphia, hunting as little as possible because I cannot stand the dread and despair of my prey once the fear has left them, I duck into a small diner because the sun is on its way out. Upon entering the diner I see a petite flawless female, and I instantly recognize her as a vampire. Her emotions are some of the most excited and joyful emotions I have ever experienced, and when she walks over to me saying that she has been waiting for a long time, I take her hand and don't look back._

_End of Flashback_

Alice is still flitting about trying to make everything perfect when all of a sudden we hear an unknown vehicle approaching. Alice whips her head towards me with her eyes full of disgust and blurts out "go and tell them to leave right now Bella and Edward will be here in a minute and I do not want this party ruined," I have no idea who she is talking about and as I am heading for the door I yell out unnecessarily as our hearing is excellent, "it's too late I hear Bella and Edward coming right now." As I get to the front door I see Peter and Charlotte standing there, Peter has his trademark shit eating grin plastered on his face, and Charlotte is holding a gift bag. I look at them waiting for an explanation, and I see Edward hop out of his pussy ass Volvo and flit around the other side to let Bella out, as I look at her I think wow doesn't she look beautiful tonight. Edward's head whips around to me as he whispers too low for Bella to hear "get them out of here before they scare her half to death." Peter eyes me suspiciously as if to say is this fucker serious. As Edward is leading Bella over to the front porch to go into the house she asks Edward, "who are they," Edward responds, "nobody just former acquaintances of Jasper." Bella looks at me bursting with curiosity.

Peter takes this opportunity to advance towards them at a human pace. With a smile on his face he looks at Bella who Edward has not so discreetly moved behind his back. Peter completely dismisses Edward and looks around him directly to Bella and says, "good evening Bella, the name is Peter Whitlock and this is my wife and mate Charlotte." Charlotte looks towards Bella with a friendly yet timid smile meant to put Bella at ease.

Bella replies, "nice to meet you Peter and you too Charlotte are you here for the forced birthday party?" Peter and Charlotte both let out a small chuckle before Peter responds, "we did come to see this snarky bastard," he gestures in my direction, "but we did bring you a birthday gift." Bella eyes all of us suspiciously before Edward fills her in letting her know that Peter is an old friend from my past and he has a certain ability to just know things. Peter coughs "bullshit" and says, "it is not an ability it is something similar to intuition, and as far as our relationship goes, let's just say that Jasper is my brother of sorts."

Bella steps around Edward, and holds her hand out in greeting to Peter and Charlotte and says, "thank you for coming but you really didn't have to I didn't even want to celebrate my birthday." Just as Peter was getting ready to reply Edward steps forward looking at me with disbelief and hisses, "why would you invite these human drinkers to our home when we are celebrating a birthday with a human." As I am getting ready to reply the entire family comes out on the porch after obviously listening in to our little discussion. Carlisle and Esme greet Bella with a warm embrace then turn to greet Peter and Charlotte warmly. Alice then makes her presents known and goes over to Bella all hyper pixie like and throws her arm around her saying, "happy birthday Bella you should come see inside its beautiful and we can get this party started," to which Bella rolls her eyes and says, "gee thanks Alice you really shouldn't have," then mumbles under her breath, "in fact I specifically asked you not to." Of course everyone heard her and we are all trying to stifle the snickers at that statement.

As Alice leads Bella into the house followed by Esme and Carlisle she turns and says, "well aren't the rest of you coming and looks pointedly at me, Peter and Charlotte?" Alice tells her that Peter and Charlotte weren't really invited they just stopped by unannounced, and Edward says in his sissy ass voice, "no love, they don't have to stay, they are human drinkers after all and we wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." Bella crosses her arms over her chests and looks directly at Edward and says, "I am 100% sure that Jasper would not invite people over here that could hurt me, after all, he did protect me in Phoenix during the whole James incident." She looks over at me with a small thankful smile and floods me with nothing but complete faith and trust, something within me shifts under the onslaught of her feelings, although I am not sure what, because I have never felt feelings so pure towards me, not even from my own wife. Carlisle, taking the role as leader, although he looks to Alice and Edward minutely and receives a nod from each of them before he continues says to Peter and Charlotte, "it is nice to see you again, please come in and help us celebrate Bella's birthday, she is Edward's mate and we must ask that you be very careful as you can see she is human and we love her very much and would not want anything to happen to her." Peter looks offended before stating, "Charlotte and I have more control than that I assure you and we know what's going on, we even bought presents." He looks over to Bella who is starting to resemble a tomato her blush is so deep, Peter mumbles absolutely beautiful under his breath and Edward makes a move to Bella and escorts her into the house. I look over to Peter and both of us shrug our shoulders, because who knows what gotten into Edward now.

"PMS maybe," Peter says so casually it is comical. Emmett comes up behind Peter and throws his massive arm around Peters shoulders and bellows, "it's good to see you Peter you to Charlotte things are not so boring with you guys around." We all headed towards the house with Peter and Emmett rough housing and Rosalie and Charlotte talking animatedly about whatever it is women talk about these days. As we enter Alice stomps over in my direction and says, "I didn't see this at all, how could I not see this coming, I really should have seen this coming." I roll my eyes before I tell her, " well your visions are becoming cloudy whenever Bella is picture, and you also wanted to watch for yourself as the surprise of the situation comes across her face Alice so just let it go and stop obsessing about everything not under your control." She stomps away from me and over to where Bella, Edward, Esme and Carlisle are talking to each other.

Alice assuming the role as hostess gestures over to the presents and squeals " time for presents Bella." Bella lets out and exasperated huff and says, 'fine Alice let the torture begin." Charlotte holds up her gift bag which is not on the table of presents and Bella looks at her in mock surprise and embarrassment. Charlotte hands the bag to Bella, and Bella opens it and reveals an assortment of bath products, and Charlotte explains the importance of each item, letting her know that the aromatherapy scents will help her relax and soothe stress and tension. Bella looks over to Charlotte and Peter in thanks, before she can finish Peter holds up both of his hands in defense of himself and states clearly and decisively, "that is Charlotte's present to you, there is no way in hell I would get you some old sissified present, my present to you is something that you cannot wrap or place in a bag, I am offering you the opportunity to ask the questions you wanted to ask the moment you saw me and I told you who I was." I stiffened and my eyes went wide as saucers, before Alice interjected," this is not story hour or a question and answer session this is a birthday party, we are here to celebrate and that is exactly what we are going to do." Peter cocks his eyebrow at Alice and looks over to Bella and says, "that and my friendship are what I have to offer you at this time and there is no shelf life on either." Bella bows her head politely in thanks.

As Bella moves on to open the present from me and Alice, events take a turn for the worst. As she slides her finger under the tape, she gets a paper cut and before you can even see the blood the sweet smell of her delicious blood hits the air. Charlotte and Peter move to either side, and as I spring to attack Peter steps in front of me and Charlotte restrains me. As I come back to my senses, I notice everyone has stopped breathing including Edwards, but I see his eyes so filled with hunger that in his haste to move away from Bella he launches her into the table of presents, cake and glass plates. He stands there horrified at the sight before him. Bella is there on the floor, cake all over the front of her dress and a gash in her arm that is pulsing blood. As Edward advances toward her with unknown intent as his emotions are all over the place going from overwhelming bloodlust to concern to rage to love, Carlisle sees this and makes a move in front of Bella to stop his progression. Carlisle looks to Edward and there is a silent exchange before Edward answers and unspoken question and says, "please." Carlisle looks to Emmett and asks Emmett to take Edward outside.

While Emmett takes Edward outside, Carlisle asks Esme to retrieve his bag. Alice and Rosalie leave the house and take off after Emmett and Edward, while Peter, Charlotte and I go outside as well. We are standing just in the field next to the house when I take a deep breath and Peter still has a restraining hand on me. I look up at him letting him know that I am okay but can still smell the blood and he looks at me with the know it all look that he usually displays when he is not going to tell you something that you really want to know, asshole.

All of a sudden I feel an anger so strong it causes me to get into my hunting crouch, and Peter and Charlotte both mirror my gesture. As I look towards the emotion I see Alice emerge from the forest with a scowl on her face. She comes to a dead stop in front of me and as I look at her the anger is replaced with a loathing so strong I am surprised she doesn't cringe as she looks over towards Peter and Charlotte. " I think it's time for both of you to leave while my family, husband' she spits the word husband like a curse, " and I deal with this problem." In which Peter replies, "sorry to burst your bubble but your husband happens to be family to me and we are not going anywhere."

As Peter and Alice faceoff, I stand straight up and look to Alice but make no move to defend her as I tell her in all seriousness I can muster, "whatever needs to happen we will deal with as a family, and Peter and Charlotte are more family to me then anyone else so they will be wherever I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JPOV

As we returned to the house, we see all evidence of the party has been removed. There is no blood although the scent still lingers in the air, and Carlisle has taken Bella back to her father's house. Alice is still looking at Peter and Charlotte as outsiders and has the air of superiority in her emotions, and I have to warn her before Charlotte rips her head off so I turned to her sending her words of wisdom, "Alice if I were you I would watch were I throw daggers, as you can see neither Peter or Charlotte attempted to go after Bella, and even I had enough sense to control myself, so you need to back off." She looks over at me with a fake smile plastered on her face and says, "I know that Jazzy and I am so proud of you, I just wish I could have stopped any of this from happening which would have been the case had I not been focusing on the outcome of these two showing up."

Quicker than almost vampire eyes could see Charlotte rounds on Alice grabbing her by the throat and hisses at her, "listen here bitch, just because your visions are faulty does not mean it has anything to do with me or my mate, so I suggest you correct yourself and stop staring at me and my mate like you are even a threat or I will show you exactly what I learned under the tutelage of the Major and the Captain." Charlotte then must have made some decisions about the things she would do to Alice because the next thing I know Alice is radiating fear before Charlotte lets her go and Alice flits over to stand beside me, as if I would offer her some form of protection, not likely. Peter moves over to Charlotte side and smacks her on her ass and says, "I love it when you go all mate on me babe." Alice finally gets a clue knowing that I will do nothing to help her stomps over to the couch in a huff and plops down with her arms folded over her chest.

Two minutes pass when Alice goes into a vision. Her emotions are fluctuating and it is hard to get a read on exactly where she is going to finally settle. A hard look comes over her features and she says, "Edward has made the decision to leave her, he will be home in 5 minutes for a family meeting." I am feeling a huge dose of shock most of it my own, but some of it is coming from Charlotte while Peter is filed out anxiousness, mischief and anticipation, and Alice is feeling determination.

Edward bursts in through the front door with Emmett and Rosalie fast on his heels. He takes a glance around the room and Esme comes down the stairs to see what the all the fuss is about as Carlisle walks in through the front door. Carlisle and Edward have a silent exchange before Carlisle addresses the rest of the family to let us know that Bella is fine and at home resting comfortably, she sends everyone her thanks for the presents and apologizes for ruining the party.

Incredulity is the next emotion that fills the air, and I am in shock yet again as I realize the emotion is coming from Rosalie and the next words out of her mouth really blow everyone away as she rages, "what the hell does she have to apologize for she did not want the party and it was Edward who almost had her for a late night snack." Carlisle attempts to admonish Rose for her outbursts when Edward chimes in, "no she is right I am to dangerous for Bella, and I think tonight and the episodes in the past prove that Bella does not belong in our world, we are too dangerous for her and she deserves to have a happy human life. Everyone should start packing now to be out of here by the morning. I am going to stay for a few days and say goodbye to Bella then I will join you." All eyes are on Edward at these words, and just as there are about to be words of protest from myself and Emmett, maybe even Rose at this point Carlisle once again address us as a group, "Edward is right, we cannot interfere with her life anymore, not if we want her to be safe, I think tonight's events have proven that at some point anyone of us could attack her and harm her without even meaning to."

"That is bullshit Carlisle and you know it," Emmett roared displaying the protective side of himself reserved only for those he truly cares about, "the only thing that happened here tonight was Edward got a good whiff of the blood of his singer, and we were all able to resist and regain control even Jasper, we have introduced her into our world and it is our job to take care of her until she can take care of herself." Emmett must have had images of Bella as a vampire running through his head as Edward yells, "that's never going to happen I will not damn her to this life." I send out a huge burst of calm so we can go back to discussing these things rationally, and so I can make my decision known. Before I can even make that statement Alice falls into a vision feeling anger and contempt, and then gets a sudden burst of determination. She comes and stands before me while touching and petting my arm like I am some kind of pet and says, "your place is with me Jazzy if you leave with Peter and Charlotte you will go back to the life of hunting humans and then what will become of you."

I couldn't help it, I mean I really couldn't help it, I just started laughing in her face, and before I knew it I projected my laughter we were all in stitches while Alice just stood there stone faced. I reigned in my emotions and everything went quiet as I looked at Alice and calmly stated, "while you may have led me to this life Alice, make no mistake I can and will be able to stand on my own to feet and find my true path without you." Alice steps back like she has been slapped in the face then steels herself and replies, "I don't think so Jasper, you are nothing without me and if you leave me your future goes black, and we both know what that means, that will be your end, only I can save you. You know how many slips you've had, how many times we have had to move because you could not control yourself, you and I both know you are nothing but a monster without me isn't that right Major." She sneers the word major and flicks my nose, the Major was going to make an appearance until I felt an unnatural amount of disbelief and satisfaction come from Peter as he snorts out, "you people are extremely clueless you know that," he takes a quick glance around the before he continues, "count how many slip ups Jasper has had, and then count the number of times one of you were present when he had those slip ups."

Silence.

Silence.

More silence.

"Ding, ding, ding, and there you have it folks, I see recognition on some of your faces, so for the people in the cheap seats let me explain it to you loud and clear. Bloodlust is an emotion, and Jasper is an empath, so if he is with one of you or all of you and you feel bloodlust he not only has to contend with his own bloodlust, but yours as well." He directs the next comment to Edward, "and you boy Bella is your singer it's no wonder Jasper can even stand to be around the girl with you in the same room, so before you go feeling all high and mighty about how many times you've had to save Jasper from a slip up remember most of the time it is because you can't control your own. Tonight also proves that Jasper is stronger than any of you thought, you were actually stalking the poor girl and if it wasn't for the fact that Carlisle moved to protect Bella…" Peter stops mid rant as he looks to me, and an unknown pain comes into my heart at the thought of Bella being hurt. Peter smirks at me before turning back around and continuing, "so Alice let's not go pointing fingers and get down off that high horse, because although you brought Jasper into this life, you and I both know he does not belong with you, the only reason why you want to keep him is because without Jasper you have seen your own future, and it is pretty lonely."

Everyone is in complete surprise by Peter's words and I decide to make my decision known to everyone so they can understand Alice's vision and we can all move on. I address Carlisle has the 'head' of the family, "first I would like to say thank you for teaching me another way and showing me that there is something other than bloodlust in this existence, but I will be leaving with Peter and Charlotte, without Alice." Carlisle steps forward and extends his hand and although he doesn't say it his emotions show his sadness for my leaving and his best wishes for my future.

As I rush upstairs to the room I have shared with Alice for entirely too long, I realize there is nothing in here that I want to take and all things that I value are in my study. As I turn to leave Alice flits to the door to block my exit. Her emotions are now cut off from the full force, but I can still feel her determination and anger seeping through and all I can think is that I am tired of her never ending drama. She strolls over to the closet and starts packing the things she has bought for me, and now I am wondering exactly what is going on with her. She looks up at me and says, "Jazzy I understand you need some time to yourself, but you are nothing without me and once you realize that you will come crawling back to me and I will take you back. I realize you just need to figure this out for yourself, because the sooner you do the better things will be." I am blown away by the audacity of her statement, but she needs to understand that I will not be coming back so I try to explain this as calmly as I can, "Alice I am not taking any of those things with me because they are not mine, those are things you have chosen for me and I neither like them or want them, and I will not be returning to as I am not now or have ever been your true mate. I have only been your husband and soon I won't be that anymore," and with that last statement I walk out on her and on my past.

After collecting all my things from the study, I return to the living room and see everyone has just about finished packing. Rose and Emmett are talking to Charlotte and Peter and they both come over to me and Rose looks like she is about to cry if such things were possible for our kind. She hugs me and says, "I can't believe you are leaving me to deal with the 'mental twins' by myself, you know Emmett does not offer me the same support as you do when it comes to those to as he is forever the jokester. Em and I are going to move with the rest of the family and then we are going on an extended honeymoon, so as soon as you get settled let us know so we can come and see you." She then turns around and flits up to her room, I love Rose like a sister, but she really doesn't do well being all emotional, but I can feel her familial love for me pouring out of her in waves. Emmett comes over and gives me a one arm man hug and belts out, "take car of yourself man, and get a computer hooked up soon so we can resume our gaming sessions as soon as Rose and I come down off of our honeymoon high, and don't leave me hanging man you know Alice and Edward offer me no kind of fun except to poke fun at." He then does after Rose and I turn towards Peter and Charlotte and say let's get this show on the road.

* * *

**AN: I am going to try to update at least twice a week maybe more, I will never hold chapters hostage waiting for reviews. I have a full-time job and a family, but my family is pretty self-sufficient and we are all into fanfiction in one form or another. Writing is like my catharsis, and if I am not at work I am either reading or writing, I do that more than I watch TV.**

**Until next time, thanks for all your support.**

**Insangel – crazy but sweet**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JPOV

As I slid behind the wheel of my Dodge Ram and followed Peter and Charlotte down the drive, I saw Alice looking at me with pure hatred in her eyes, so I flipped her the bird and honked my horn as a final fuck you. Cruising down the path I notice Peter goes north towards Port Angeles, instead of south towards Texas. I send him a burst of confusion and he says, "trust me Major we are on the right path." With that I decide to just coast cause the smug bastard won't tell me anything anyway.

Half hour later we are turning down a secluded drive right outside of Port Angeles. A mile down the drive sits a spacious ranch style home with a 6 car garage. Peter must have pushed the garage door opener, and as the garage door lifts, I see both mine and Peter's Ducati, Char's Mustang, and another car off to the side under a tarp. Peter slides his Hummer into an empty space and my truck goes in right next to it.

I jump out the truck, stroll over to Peter looking at him and waiting for an explanation. When he offers me nothing and heads into the house, I look over to Char and she just shrugs her shoulders. I follow Char into the house, and find that it is fully furnished and already looks lived in. I look over to Peter and question, "how long have you been here and what have you been up to?" Peter says, "Char and I have been here about a week now, and as far as what we have been up to, well other than christening every room in the house besides yours, we have been taking care of business." "What kind of business," I ask standing my ground waiting on information, which unfortunately with Peter it is like pulling vampire teeth.

Char takes it upon herself to give me the grand tour. The house has 4 master suites, one of which has an attached master bathroom, two additional bathrooms are at either end of the house, a massive and updated eat-in kitchen, an elegant living room, a study filled with so many books it resembles a library, and a finished basement which has been turned into an entertainment area. I glance over in Char's direction and send her a load of befuddlement to which she ignores and states, "this was Peter's call and I have learned never to question my mate's hunches."

We spend the rest of the evening settling in, and Saturday morning Peter announces that he and Char are going to go hunting up in Canada, and they will be back sometime Sunday evening. This confuses me because most of the time when those two go hunting it takes days, but I decided not to question him right now or send him any of my confusion, because I am looking to spend some much needed time alone. I need to reflect on just what I am going to do now, and why I am so at peace with us so near Forks and especially Bella. As Peter and Char head out he informs me that there is plenty of wildlife and that I should take the opportunity to go hunting myself.

I have just finished off my third deer, and as I dispose of all the carcasses I perch myself on top of a boulder and reflect on the events of the last few days. All of my thoughts lead back to Bella, and her well being. Despite the fact that Dickward and the bitchpire treated her like a child unable to do things for herself, she has always struck me to be the quiet but strong type, and as they say beware of the 'quiet ones,' as they will undoubtedly shock and amaze you. Her emotions are so strong and so pure that they have always brought me some form of joy one way or another, even when I felt her sadness at the thought of forcing me to leave the house every time she came over, and her desire to get to know me better. Her familial love for Emmett and even Rose astounds me, the mere fact that she felt more comfortable around a bunch of vampires than she did her regular human friends never ceases to amaze me. Emmett has seen her as the little sister he always wanted, and although Bella always felt that Rose did not like her and saw her as a problem, it was the exact opposite. Rose enjoyed the fact that although Bella knew what we were, she never treated us any different, the only thing Rose did not like was the fact that Bella was with Edward. Rose once confided in me that she found Edward to be a self centered, controlling, and manipulative bastard and that at times the way he treated Bella reminded her of the way she was treated by Royce King, her fiancé in her human life and also the reason she is now a vampire.

As I return to the house, I start to ponder the idea of going over to Bella's house just to check on her. I take a quick shower and get dressed, and just as I am opening my bedroom door to leave, I sense Peter on his way and he is sending off nothing but mirth. "Now is not the time Major, give it a few days you will see her again soon," he says. Just as I am about to ask him what the hell he is talking about I hear him and Char retreat to their part of the house for some private time, which in a house of vampires is really never private.

Since once again I am not going to be getting any answers from Peter, I decided to rid myself of the mess that is Alice Cullen. Her absolute refusal to give me a divorce is a headache I am not willing to deal with therefore, I will make her a widow. I contacted Jenks and advised him to file a death certificate for one Jasper Hale and send papers and all needed documents for one Jasper Whitlock. I feel an overwhelming sense of joy from Peter and Charlotte, and Peter mutters, "it's about fucking time, welcome back Major," and Char chuckles before they resume their activities.

A few hours later the lust between those to finally calms and Peter is filled with a load of mischief while Char is filled with joy, longing and anxiety? I exit the study to find Peter dressed like a regular Joe, with contacts in his eyes giving him a muddy brown eye color and Char looks about the same including contacts. "Okay you two spill," I demand. Peter raises his hands in a submissive gesture and says, " whoa there Major we have things to do today and we are on a tight schedule so you are gonna have to sit tight and just go with it." I send him my irritation and he says, "sorry Major I don't have time for this I gotta get to work," then he looks over to Char and asks, "did you get the grocery list," she nods. They both head out to the garage and get in their vehicles and drive off leaving me standing here wondering.

_Peter going to work and Char with a grocery list…..what the fuck?_

* * *

**AN: Sorry so short this was just a filler chapter to provide a little detail and to see where Jasper's head is at. Bella's POV is next. Please remember Bella is going to be OOC in this story.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, I don't even mind flames I take it as constructive criticism. **

**Insangel – crazy but sweet**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

Anger, extreme anger. That's all I felt after Edward Cullen, the man I love who I thought loved me irrevocably dumped me in the forest. At first I couldn't believe it, I thought it was some kind of joke and that he was upset because of the horrible turn of events that occurred on my birthday at the party I didn't even want, but no he said I was no good for him and that he was tired of trying to be something that he's not.

He tried to extract promises from me before he left, but honestly I didn't hear a damn thing he said after he ripped my heart out then turned around and left. I wanted to give chase and beg him to stay, to let him know we could get through this and that I wanted nothing more than to be with him forever, but I played the words he said over and over again and the realization hit me, they all left, they didn't even say good bye. The family that I longed to be apart of left me behind. It took all the strength in me to turn around and walk out of the forest and back home. The night he saved me in Port Angeles from those men who would do me harm I told him that I was good at repressing unpleasant things, this was the first time that this statement ever needed to be put to the test.

Knowing Charlie would be home soon I went through the motions of cooking him dinner all the while repeating to myself, you can get through this, you can get through this. I finished dinner, fixed Charlie's plate and put it in the microwave so he can heat it up when he gets in, I did not fix anything for myself because I did not have the desire to eat. I slowly walked up to my bedroom and hesitated as I opened the door, usually he is in there waiting for me, but I know he is not on the other side waiting for me and he never will be again. As I entered my room I noticed my cd player was open and my cd was missing, the same cd that he made me for my birthday which contained my lullaby. Huh, that figures I vaguely remembered him saying it will be as if he never existed. My scrapbook is also on my bed, I thumbed through it and noticed all of his pictures and all pictures of us together are missing. As I stand here holding the scrapbook I feel another wave of anger take hold of me, I feel violated, these things belonged to me. I throw the scrapbook and the radio across the room and fall to my floor crying. After a several minutes I pick myself up off the floor and dry my eyes. I walk over to my open bedroom window and scream fuck you Edward Cullen and slam it shut.

Waking up Saturday morning, I decide that not only am I not staying in bed, I am not going to sit around the house and wallow either. I grab my bathroom bag and head off to the shower, as I brush my teeth I take a good long look in the mirror and I think it's time for a change. I bounce down the steps, _wow I didn't trip go figure_, and I notice that Charlie is sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey dad," I greet him to his amazement. He looks at me in shook, "hey Bella how are you doing this morning," he asks me looking like a dear caught in the headlights. "Well dad judging by the look in your eyes and your nervous tone I take it you are aware that the Cullens have left, so let me give you the short version, yes the Cullens left, Edward broke up with me cause he didn't want to do the long distance thing and no there will not be any long distance phone calls or letters from anyone. I am more than okay with it and have decided not to dwell on things I have no control over," fuck that I ain't turning into Alice ever, I think to myself. Charlie looks at me suspiciously so I continue and explain myself just a little further, "dad I am not going to freak out, I actually had time to think and if someone doesn't think I am worth the effort, I really don't think they deserve a long mourning period, besides it takes two to make things work and wishing for things to be different helps no one." Surprised by my words Charlie decides it's not too late to go fishing and I tell him I am heading out for the day.

Thinking back to my time in Phoenix, I remember what I use to do to not let mom dwell on things that would never work out. I would call her friends and arrange for some girl time, and I think that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I pick up the phone and call up Angela Weber, and as luck would have it she was headed up to Seattle today to get some shopping in and her hair done, and was going to go with Jessica, but the rumor mills have already started so Jessica is hanging with Lauren, Mike, and Tyler on the rez. I asked Angela if I would make a fitting substitute and she shocks me with her exclamation stating that my company would be better than Jessica's any day.

Catching up with Angela was a great idea, I found out her and Ben have been excepted to UCLA, where she will study photo journalism and Ben will be study computer science. They both think it is a good idea to experience life away from the small town of Forks and find their place in the world. The salon where Angela goes to get her hair done is relatively trendy and I walk up to the receptionist and asks if there are any open appointments for today, when she says no my bubble almost completely deflates until Angela suggests I take her appointment, she looks at me knowingly and says, you look like you due for something new.

The hair genius worked a miracle on my head, I was going to go for a short bob and I swear he almost had a heart attack. When he asked me if I just had a bad breakup and I told him yes he informed me he does not perform major hair 'reconstruction' in the aftermath of a breakup. He gave me some really tasteful highlights and cut my hair in layers but kept the length. In the end it looked amazing and I loved it. Once we left the salon we picked up a few outfits and grabbed something to eat before heading home.

Going back to school after the weekend was almost like the first day of school, I was yet again the center of unwelcomed attention. Everyone was curious about how I would react to the Cullens' departure. Mike once again stationed himself right next to me and asssumed the position of my long lost puppy and because of this Jessica decided to join Lauren in her "Down with Bella" campaign. Angela was very supportive and let me know that she was there for me, she did not pry and did not ask questions but was always there with a polite smile, and because Ben was her boyfriend he always asked me if I was okay. Lunch time, was a whole other matter, I sat with Angela and Ben, of course Mike joined us along with Eric and Tyler much to Lauren's dismay. Lauren took this as an opportunity to put me on frontstreet, which was bad for her because I spent this weekend giving myself a personality makeover, because never again was I going to let someone push me around and inflict their bullshit on me. Edward did that from day one, by treating me like a child, completely fragile and breakable, and Alice, though at one point considered my best friend, did so as well when she acted like nothing I wore was ever good enough, and they both plotted our activities without my input, including the birthday from hell which I repeatedly asked no one to recognize. So I was definitely ready for whatever it was anyone had to say, and Lauren took advantage of what she thought was my weakness with her bullshit.

"I guess the perfect Cullens realized you are not so perfect huh Bella,' she snidely stated.I turned my body in her direction and looked dead in her face wondering if she was through, I wanted to let her get it all out, because I was going to let her have it once she done. "So what are you going to do now Bella, go all EMO on us and get so depressed that you think about suicide and try to off yourself," she snickers. She may not be quite finished but she has just given me an opening. I look over at her and say, "why would you think that Lauren, did the fact that Edward never even gave you the time of day no matter how many times you practically threw yourself at him drive you a little nuts, or is it the fact that no matter what you did to enhance yourself you still ended up looking like a top model reject and a poster child for Revlon's don't list."

The cafeteria erupts in laughter and even her own little posse can't contain their chuckles and Lauren has this stupid look on her face. Just as she is about to make a comeback the bell rings. As I am leaving the cafeteria Lauren yells out, "this isn't over Swan," to which I yell back, "didn't think so bottle blondie." Angela and I are heading to biology laughing our asses off, and I'm just thinking I can't wait for this day to be over with.

I walk into biology and as I get ready to take my seat, I notice that Mr. Banner is not at his desk, in fact someone new is in his place and they're writing their name on the board. For some strange reason this person seems familiar and although he is not turned towards me I think everything is going to be alright. 'Alright students settle down," the familiar voice says, and I see the name Mr. Whitlock written on the board and as he turns around I try to contain my shock as I am looking at the face of one Peter Whitlock.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for yet another short chapter, but I wanted you guys to get just a taste of how Bella's character is going to be in my story. I can't really stand wallowing and crying over someone who didn't really want you in the first place. Honestly build a bridge and get over it. If you haven't guessed yet Peter is the substitute teacher for Mr. Banner, and his POV is next. Peter's chapter is a little on the long side so it probably won't be up for a few days, I'm thinking Saturday.**

**I also want to thank everyone for the reviews, you rock! **

**Insangel – crazy but sweet.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**2 weeks before Bella's birthday**_

PPOV

Char and I were hunting over in Phoenix, Arizona one evening when we ran across an old abandoned ballet studio. I briefly remembered the conversation I had with Jasper about him and the Cullens being in Phoenix to protect a human that the lone Cullen called his mate. I remembered Jasper telling me about this unique human and the fact that Edward couldn't read her mind and Alice's visions were never spot on when she was concerned to the point that sometimes she couldn't receive visions of her. What amazed me the most is that my brother, the bad ass empath couldn't always get a read on her emotions, and this sent my 'spidey' senses into overdrive.

I recalled Jasper telling me how he and that bitch he called his wife ran with the human all the way to Phoenix, because a nomadic vampire decided to make this girl his next meal. It made me wonder about the mental health of a human who thought it was okay to run with vampires, but as the conversations between me and Jasper kept going on I realized he had stopped referring to her as the human and started calling her by her name, Bella. He went on to tell me about how she was worried about everyone but herself and how she escaped him to go confront this vampire because she thought he had her mother. To hear him speak of someone with such passion put my mind on a wonder.

I was going over the facts of this girl in my head. She had an ability to block or confound other vampires, as a human, and she awoke the Major to come to her defense without being asked. He was also able to withstand her blood while in Major mode when his rage and bloodlust are at their highest levels. Although I haven't met her yet, something tells me that the search is over and the Major has found the one true mate. The only reason why he hasn't realized it yet is because the bitch he is married to and the fucknut mind reader are keeping him at arms length, but I have a feeling all that's gonna change soon and I have to be around when it happens.

"Char," I whispered to my mate trying to get her attention as she stalks a drug dealer down the alley, "sweetheart we've got to make this quick, we need to be heading to Forks soon." She looks at me eyebrows raised letting me know I will be explaining that statement once her thirst has been sated. I watch in awe as she seductively follows this lowlife down the alley and just as he rounds on her she pounces draining him of all the deliciousness of his blood. My eyes darken with lust and as she finishes him off I saunter up behind her and crush my lips to hers running my tongue along her outer lips to soak up the blood that has stained the edges of her perfect mouth. She stops my desire to slam her against the alley wall and have my wicked way with her by reminding me where we are and the fact that we need to clean up our mess and get out of here.

As we are heading back home she asks, "what did you mean we are heading to Forks?" "I mean exactly that, the Major has found his mate, but has not recognized her as such due to the people that are keeping them apart," I respond cryptically. She looks at me quizzically before her reply, "Peter your damn lucky I love you and that I believe in you whole heartedly, because if I didn't your bullshit would drive me crazy." I go into detail about the things I have come up with in regards to the situation and before she asks the question that I knew she would ask, "how are we going to get to Forks and see Jasper before that bitch stops us." Just as I am about to tell her I have no idea, it hits me.

_**One week before Bella's birthday**_

Char and I have finally found a place right outside of Port Angeles where we can stay. It is close enough to Forks that we can still get back and forth easily, but far enough away that the others won't know we are here until we want them to. It didn't take much for our plans to come together, and I'm amazed at how everything quickly fell into place.

_Flashback_

_Char and I just got home from our hunt and sated ourselves with our need for each other as she again asks, "so Mr. I Just Know Shit, exactly how are we going to get to Forks and see Jasper without Alice knowing." "Simple, all we have to do is make our decisions based on Bella, what they all fail to realize is Bella is there blind spot," I tell her. "My theory is that Bella is a shield, but not just any shield, I think she is able to protect herself and those she cares most about from things that could do her harm. Right now she is only able to do that mentally and emotionally because she is still human and has not obtained the knowledge or the skill needed to do so physically. I think she recognizes a connection with Jasper though only subconsciously. Since Edward is unable to read her mind and Alice is unable to get a view of her future, as long as every decision we make is with Bella in mind we should be safe."_

_Char looks at me in disbelief before asking, "okay, where do we start?" _

_End of flashback_

After getting settled in Port Angeles I decided that getting closer to Bella would mean I needed her to see me as someone she could trust. In order to do that I would become a substitute teacher at Forks high school. Char, proving once again that she's not just beauty but brains too decides it would be easier to come up with some bogus sweepstakes and send Bella's biology teacher on an Alaskan cruise. We choose biology because it has always appealed to me, even as a human I needed to know the science of why things worked the way they did. After obtaining some really good but not so legal credentials and other paperwork, I was registered as an applicable substitute teacher and we made sure the biology teacher was set up on his all expensed paid cruise, which was to start next Saturday.

As Char and I were setting up the house going at a human's pace because we had plenty of time, I heard my cell phone ring, and although a lot of people and vampires alike have ringtones to distinguish their callers, I have never needed one. I always knew who would be calling me and right now Jasper had decided today would be a good day for us to talk. "How are you feeling today you emotional basket case," I answer in my usual greeting, even though it differs each time I answer the phone when he calls I always refer to the fact that he is an empath and if he is calling me someone has set him off. "Nothing you cold hearted bastard, Alice is driving me crazy trying to get everything ready for Bella's birthday party this Friday, and Bella doesn't even want a birthday party. I am tempted to just go on an extended hunt to not deal with all of the Cullens' mood swings because of this party, and Bella's irritation that I will feel until she realizes I am here then I'll feel nothing, because nobody knows why I can feel her until she notices me then I can't. So I was wondering if I can come down and see you and Char for a couple of days," he asks and I can tell he's just about had enough but I need him to hold on just a little bit longer. "No can do Major, Char and I are on a mission to right wrongs and spending some quality time together," with that said I know he thinks we're hunting and sexing all the time so he will stay away. "What you should do is just hang out and watch everything unfold, I am sure Bella's birthday will be interesting, besides you haven't celebrated a birthday in over 150 years so you might as well have fun," I tell him which just seems to rile him up even more before he goes into his diatribe about what's plaguing him now, "I don't think I am going to stick around much longer Peter, I an this close to snapping Alice's damn head off, she thinks she runs shit when all she is running is her mouth and I am sick of it. Yes she put me on a new path in this existence, but that does not mean I am obligated to be under her thumb until I am a pile of ashes." "Calm down there Major," I interject before he goes off half cocked, "everything is as it should be and your destiny is closer than you think." He huffs, "whatever you crazy son of a bitch, I'm going to hunt talk to you soon." He disconnects the call as I say, "sooner than you think bro."

Once I get off the phone I turn and see Char looking at me with a big ass grin on her face, and I look at her questioningly before she rolls her eyes and snorts out, "did you not hear what he said Peter." I run through the entire conversation with my vampire brain and still I come up with nothing still looking at her trying to decipher what she is talking about. "You know for a man who just knows shit, you don't know shit," she laughs. 'It's Bella's birthday, Alice is throwing a party," she says while looking at me waiting for the light to come on. Click, it's on, I look at her and sweep her into my arms kissing her recklessly before she pushes me away, and says, "now is not the time, I have to go shopping and get my soon-to-be-sister a birthday present, oh I can't wait to meet her, I am dying to know what kind of creature has stomped the Major."

We arrive at the Cullen house just in time, and I can see by the look on Jasper's face he's not really that surprised to see us, but what does surprise him, although not much, is the fact that Alice did not see us coming until we were actually here. Then we are introduced to Bella, and I couldn't even dream up a more perfect mate for the Major, she is strong, beautiful and she trusts him without question. She gets this indescribable look when her eyes fall on Jasper, and I'll have to file that away and ask her about it at another time. The way she stands her ground to include Char and I in her party is remarkable.

As the events unfold at the party on the outside I am showing concern once her blood has been spilt, but on the inside I am shouting with glee, because this is the turn of events I have been waiting for to get the Major on his true path. I really don't have to worry about Jasper feeling my emotions right now, because he is in protector/predator mode, although he doesn't really understand. He probably just assumes its her blood that calls to him, when in fact it is his subconscious knowing that she is in danger. Char and I move to restrain him and allow Carlisle to see to Bella so that we don't let the cat out of the bag too soon.

Once the party is over and part of the truth came to light, Jasper decided to leave with me and Char. Alice in her twisted little mind believes that he will be coming back to her and I cannot wait until the day the whole truth comes out and she is properly dealt with. While heading back to our house in Port Angeles Jasper sends me all his befuddled emotions, and I keep him at bay. While at the house he sends me more confusion before Char and I go off to hunt. We quickly locate a group of undesirables in Canada and do away with them. When we head back to the house Jasper is out hunting and Char and I take advantage of our time alone. Jasper comes back from his hunt and heads to the shower, I can tell he is going out to see Bella, but now is not the time as I know Edward just ended things with her and she needs this time to herself, so I tell him now is not the time. I go back and tend to my fuckhot mate and I can tell Jasper is finally back on track and is once again Major Jasper Whitlock so I welcome him back.

The next morning I get a call from the school advising me that they need a substitute for biology, duh, I advise them I can be there by the afternoon as I do not want word to get around about me before Bella can see me for herself. Char and I detangle ourselves from each other a few hours later and I get ready to head off to the school and Char to run her errands including picking up human food for Bella. Earlier this week Char discreetly entered Bella's house and went thru her kitchen to make sure she obtained the right food and snacks that Bella likes and left just as discreetly after spraying a heavy dose of odor neutralizer to mask her scent in case one of the Cullens came over to see Bella.

I get over to the high school just as Bella is having lunch, and as I get to the office to get my room assignment, as if I would need one, I can hear her in the lunch room handling some whiney girl who thought she could take a shot at her. I am filled with pride as I listen to my future sister put the petty little girl in her place and I cannot wait to see the look on her face when she sees me as her sub. As I listen to Bella call the girl a bottle blonde, I already know what today's lesson is going to be about as I decide to scrap the teacher's lesson plan in favor of getting in good with Bella.

I turn as she enters the classroom and see the shock register on her face, as I bring the class to order and introduce myself, I see two students come in and immediately I recognize the voice of the bottle blonde who tried to take Bella on at lunch, and I think this day is getting better and better. As Bella heads to her table I notice that she is sitting alone and without a lab partner, and I hear the blonde mumble under her neck to the girl sitting next to her, "maybe now that Edward Cullen is gone she will fail." I was incensed, that she would think Bella incapable of being smart enough to pass this class on her own, while I knew the truth because I had perused the school's database and Bella had stellar grades in all her classes even before her move to Forks.

As I go over the lesson plan for the day about all the various types of dyes and their chemical reactions to the things they come in contact with, I notice Bella's smirk and she whispers so softly only I can hear her, "you heard me at lunch didn't you, is that why you changed the lesson plan, because I know for a fact this wasn't on the agenda for today, and you are also mixing biology and chemistry." I turn around and give her a wink on the sly as I'm passing put supplies for the day. The class continues and I explain the different components of dye and how you can distinguish one type of dye from the next. Bella raises her hand and says, "excuse me Mr. Whitlock I have a question," but before she can ask the bottle blonde interrupts, "of course you do, your lab partner is not here to break it down into a toddlers language for you," most of the class snickers at this before Bella's comeback, "actually Lauren I wanted to ask about clothing dye, but thank you for your input because I think you are in need of some help," she then turns back to me and says, "Mr. Whitlock I was going to ask which types of clothing dye best works on which fabric, but since Lauren is in need of help and probably too embarrassed to ask, I'd like to know if one keeps dying their hair an unnatural color will the dye eventually seep into their scalp and cause brain damage?" The class erupts in laughter at her question and as I get the class to settle, I answer, "for your first question a dye will stain any fabric but the best fabric for clothing dye is cotton, and to answer your second question, no repeated use of a hair dye will not damage your brain." She just shrugs and says under her breath, "sorry guess there is no explanation for your stupidity Lauren," the class snickers, but she says it so quietly that due to my position in the classroom a human teacher wouldn't have been able to hear it so I did not comment, but I did give her a happy smirk.

Once the bell rang signaling the end of class, I looked pointedly over in Bella's direction letting her know to take her time. As the other students filed out of the room, I slipped her a note asking her to come to the classroom after school. She nods her head and under her breath says, "later Peter." I have another biology class and then a free period before the final bell rings marking the end of school. As students are making their way to the parking lot I notice Bella is on her way to my classroom probably wondering why I am here and what that means, but for right now I want to talk to her about the Cullens' absence and let her know that the Whitlocks are in town. Something is also telling me that I need to know about the ending of her relationship with Edward, because it might not be pretty.

It amazes me that she enters the classroom with no fear that she is now alone with a human drinking vampire, but before I can comment she asks, "where's Charlotte?" When I tell her Char is at the house with Jasper, her head snaps up so fast I'm surprised she doesn't get whiplash, before saying "what are you talking about I thought all the Cullens left?" "All the Cullens did leave, but the Whitlocks stayed behind," I respond and she just looks at me strangely, but before another question can be asked, I tell her, "everything will be explained in time Bella." I want to offer to bring her out to the house, but she might not be completely receptive to the idea, so I ask her if she is okay with Jasper picking her up this evening so we can get together and talk. She nods her head and a brilliant smile plays across her face as she gets up to leave.

I pull out my cell phone to call the Jazzman he answers on the first ring and before he can say anything I say, "Jazzman, get your ass to Forks and get Bella!"

**AN: Okay so this was not the long chapter that I promised earlier, initially it was longer, but I decided to rewrite it and shorten it because I didn't want Peter to tell the whole story, also I am much more comfortable writing from Jasper's POV. I know this chapter kinda sucked, but hang with me it will get better. **

**By the way, I am in desperate need of a beta and someone to write lemons, if you have the time PM me and let me know.**

**Insangel – crazy but sweet**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I wasn't satisfied with the first draft and then I got sidetracked by real life. I really appreciate all the reviews, and I will try to keep updating as often as possible, but I don't want to put out total crap (this chapter is crap but at least not total crap) so it may not be as often as I first mentioned. **

**FYI: I am still looking for a beta!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but I like to play in her sandbox!**

* * *

Chapter 6

JPOV

While Peter and Charlotte were gone for the day, I used this time as an opportunity to enjoy a day free from the emotions of others. Thinking over the last few months my mind kept turning to Bella and her presence, or lack thereof, when it came to me. Recalling the time she first came to the Cullen house, I concentrated on the emotions surrounding this visit. Carlisle and Esme were sending out joy, finally Edward wasn't the odd man out. Carlisle often wondered if he had changed Edward too young and thought that Edward would never find a mate, while Esme was often saddened by the loneliness Edward felt when surrounded by all of us couples.

Alice was a different story altogether. She often said that she and Bella were to be the best of friends, but when Bella came to visit, Alice was emitting annoyance and determination which I didn't understand. Why would someone feel those emotions when they come face to face with someone who was supposed to be their best friend? Then there was Edward, one would think on the day you bring the one you love to meet your family you would feel some type of joy, but no he felt apprehension. He also felt possessiveness and a hint of bloodlust when looking at Bella, but no love or desire. I am starting to think his feelings of apprehension came because he was bringing his human girlfriend, more importantly his singer, to meet a house full of vampires and was afraid someone would try to drain her before he could. Looking back at their relationship, Edward treated her more like an object than a woman, and the way he withheld affection and told her it was due to his vampric nature was total bullshit. The succubus and incubus legends are based on actual fact, him being the mind reader knows that better than anybody, as the Denali sisters have had there fair share of human men and before Alice I had been with a number of human women without killing them.

Bella's emotions through me for a loop, the way her emotions transitioned from one to another had a drug like effect on me, they literally had me stoned. When she stepped into the house, she was in awe, but that was expected as Esme made sure all of our houses were amazing. When she was introduced to Carlisle and Esme, I was hit with her anxiety, I later found out that it was because she was afraid that they would not approve of her for Edward and that they would not like her, not because she was meeting a house full of vampires. When she met Alice she was filled with annoyance, but Alice was buzzing around like Speedy Gonzalez on crack, so who wouldn't be annoyed. The second our eyes met, I felt a flicker of an emotion I could not get a read on to name, but then nothing, her emotions were completely cutoff from me. I was left in a daze from the effect, because no one human or vampire was able to block my gift.

Now that I am able to step back and take a look at the situation without having to deal with everyone else's emotions, each time Bella was in my presence it was like the first time. There was always some flash of an emotion that would barely register, then nothing. The only exception is when Alice and I ran with her to Phoenix she was filled with worry and anxiety for the family, she was content when I needed to place my arm around her to calm down, and after the drama was over she was filled with gratitude. To say that Bella was an enigma to me would be an understatement. I often found myself wanting to be closer to her and to get to know her better, but Edward and Alice always said it wasn't safe, but somehow I knew that I would never do anything to hurt her. My desire to get to know her never waned and now I am extremely happy that Peter and Char decided to stay around for a while.

Once I was through dwelling on the past few months, I jumped back to the present. I cannot believe Peter and Charlotte are actually here and the fact that Peter has a job tells me he is most definitely up to something. Peter doesn't even need a job, in fact none of the Whitlocks need an actual job. Together Peter, Charlotte, and I own about 30 different luxury condos and various real estate all over the United States. In fact, our net worth surpasses that of the Cullens ten times over so I know he is up to something. Just as I am about to take off to hunt him down, the smug bastard calls and before I can even say the word hello he says, "Jazzman get to Forks and get Bella." In a flash I am in my truck and flying down to Forks, as I am about to ask Peter what happened and of she is alright Peter starts laughing as he spits out, "hold your horses there Major, there ain't nothing wrong with her, she is just going to come and hang out with us for the evening." I pull over on to the shoulder of the highway and yell out, "Peter you son of a bitch, why would on earth would you think she wants to hang out with us, and before you go giving me some jackhole cryptic ass answer understand this I will not step one foot in Forks until you give me a decent answer."

Peter goes on to explain about how he thought it would be wise to stick around and look after Bella because Laurent and Victoria were still on the loose, he seems to think that we have not heard the last from those two. I am starting to think that maybe Bella would be better off if all of us just take up residence in the Cullen house just so we could be closer to her. Then Peter tells me that he has become a substitute teacher at Forks high school and it just so happens that he has Bella in one of his classes, when he informs me that Bella is expecting me, I pull back on to the highway and head to Forks. Just as I am about to curse the gigantic asshole out he says, "all will be revealed soon," and hangs up the phone just like that, the arrogant mother fucker.

Heading towards Bella's house I am hit with a sudden case of nerves, I cannot believe this human has me a vampire fucking nervous. I make my way to over to the house and it's good that Chief Swan is not home because I don't want to explain my presence and the fact that I am now picking Bella up so she can spend some time with me this evening. Getting out of the truck I am not registering any strong emotions, all I am getting is a flicker of rapidly changing emotions, which are too brief to settle on just one. I knock on the door and hear a chair scraping across the floor then the patter of feet moving towards the door. She opens the door and as I take a look at her, all I can think is this is not the same girl from just a few days ago. Her hair is different, she has it cut in layers, but it is still long and the style looks good on her and frames her face beautifully. The clothes she's wearing isn't anything that Alice would have picked out, nor is it what she would normally wear, but a new style that seems to fit her in all the right places. I notice her checking me out and just before I can think maybe that is lust or desire that I feel from her it's gone and once again I feel nothing.

BPOV

OMG, this day was not as bad as I thought it was gonna be, and to top it off I am spending the evening with the Whitlocks. I wonder what the deal is and why Jasper didn't leave with the rest of the Cullens. It's kinda crazy that a vampire is a substitute teacher, and it doesn't seem like most people are as put off by Peter as they were the Cullens. I guess I can ask him about the reason why when I see him later. As I get home from school I notice Charlie is not home so I decide to leave him a note to tell him that I will be spending the evening with friends and will get something to eat while I am out, also he shouldn't wait up because I'll be home late. I'm eighteen so curfew is moot point to me now.

While waiting for Jasper to arrive I take the time to go over the events of this past week, my disastrous birthday party, the end of a relationship I thought would last for eternity, finding strength I didn't even know I possessed, and now I'm willingly going to spend time with the one Cullen I was discouraged from spending time with and two 'non veggie' vamps. In the middle of my thought processes I hear a knock at the door, realizing that it could be Jasper I grab my jacket and head to the door. When I open the door the sight before me literally makes me loose all sense of reason, Jasper is standing there in fitted black jeans, black cowboy boots, and a black shirt that fits his body just right. I realize I am drooling when Jasper looks at me with this know it all smirk on his face and my insides are starting to turn to goo, when my instincts kick in and tell me _**empath, oh shit think of logarithms. **_Jasper's face then turns into one of confusion and I realize I still got it. Finally my brain kicks into gear and I regain the ability to form a sentence, "hey Jasper," I say nonchalantly to which he responds, "hey Bella, Peter tells me that you will be spending the evening with us so if you're ready let's go."

I step out the door as Jasper moves over to this sexy as hell mother fucking beast of a truck, and as he stands next to it all I can think is he's missing a cowboy hat, and I would love to save a horse. "Nice wheels Jasper," I say, "not the standard Cullen means of transport." Jasper sarcastically responds, "I am not your standard Cullen, I lack the ability to walk around with a stick up my ass and be a complete snob unlike Alice and Edward, besides the name is Whitlock not Cullen." He looks over at me nervously like he is waiting for the flood gates to open at the mention of Edward's name, but that's not what has my mind on a wonder, so I let him off the hook, "its okay to mention his name Jasper, I am not going to have a nervous breakdown, I've had the opportunity to reflect on my relationship and see it for what it really was, a complete and total farce. If Edward cared for me as much as he claimed things just wouldn't have gone down the way they did and now I am just going to live my life and look at the relationship as a growing pain, at least now I know the type of relationship I don't want." Jasper looks over at me as if he is trying to discover any hidden meaning before he says, "huh, I guess that is one way to look at it." I continue to tell Jasper of all the discoveries I made this weekend, and the reason why I can look back on my time with Fuckward as a lesson well learned. I explain that Edward never made me feel like an equal and always acted like he knew what was best for me when in fact he didn't really know me at all, and how I believe it was because my blood was so strong and my mind was so silent that I was some kind of challenge to him. Jasper responds with, "well Ms. Swan you don't need to be an empath to know that you are definitely on the right track."

As I think about what he just said to me I suddenly remember I am sitting in the car with an empathic vampire, which means he not only knows what others are feeling, he also has a mind like a steel trap so he remembers everything. I study him for a few more seconds before I ask, "Jasper whenever I was around Edward was there a time you felt anything from Edward that was sorta off?" Before he answers he turns into a long private driveway up to a beautiful ranch style home. Peter and Charlotte who were waiting on the porch flit over to my side of the truck and shove the door wide open. Peter grabs me out of the truck and spins me around saying, "welcome little sister, all your questions will be answered in due time."

I look over at Jasper like _what the fuck….._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

JPOV

Riding back to the house with Bella was an eye opening experience. Bella's insight into her relationship with Fuckward just proves that she is smarter than he gave her credit for. Her emotions, though somewhat muted, gave me no cause for alarm her strength and resilience are astounding. Also this new style that she has adopted with the hair, clothes and the attitude make her look really sexy….._WTF did I just think Bella Swan is sexy…where did that come from. It's true though she looks even better than Alice, but then again Alice did always look like a prepubescent girl._

We were coming up to Peter and Char's place just as Bella was asking me about the emotions surrounding Edward during their relationship. Just as I was steeling myself to answer her and prepare for the onslaught of emotions that would undoubtedly flow from her, Peter whips her out of the truck in greeting. Char comes up behind him and smacks him on the head admonishing him for his actions. Bella slides over to me and snickers, "kinda reminds you of Rose and Emmett huh?" I nod my head comically while Char apologizes for Peter's behavior and motions for us to follow her into the house.

Peter is filled with mischief when he looks over at Bella as we are making our way to the living room. He steps up to Bella, takes her hand and bends at the waist and says, "welcome to Casa de la Whitlock, mi casa es su casa, would you care to be a snack, hmpf pardon me what I meant to say was would you care for a smack, Char has stocked up on some human food so make yourself at home." A low grumble starts in my chest when it is abruptly cutoff as Bella lets out a laugh so big she has to hold her stomach. I hiss out to Peter so low Bella has no chance of hearing, "another reference to her being food and I will rip your arms off and beat you with them and not give them back for a month." He sarcastically replies while wiggling his eyebrows, "at ease Major don't act like you don't want to _**EAT**_ her. I send him a fuckload of irritation, when Bella smacks my chest and says. "alright you two cut that shit out." Char slings an arm around Bella's shoulder and leads her over to the couch saying, "sugar we're going to get along just fine."

We were sitting around making small talk when Bella turns to me brimming with curiosity and asks me how I know Peter and Charlotte. Just as I was about to answer her Peter yells out, " the Major here is my daddy." A look of confusion falls on Bella's face and before I can come up with any kind of explanation, Bella focuses on Peter and says, "that's not the first time I have heard you call him Major, and what do you mean he's your daddy, are we talking the biological kind or the sire/venom kind." We all look at her in amazement at the fact that she understands things of a vampiric nature but Char recovers the fastest and responds, "what my idiot husband is trying to say is that Jasper is his sire, and as for the Major thing, I think that is a story for Jasper to explain, its how he came into this existence."

Bella's curiosity is at an all time high, so before I get into my history I decide to question her knowledge about me and the rest of the Cullens as well. It was just as I thought, Assward didn't tell her a thing. As Bella so lovely put it, "that prudish mother fucker didn't tell me shit, he was too busy treating me like a child and lying to my ass every got damn minute, besides why would I want to hear it from him, it's your story and I would like to learn about you from you, not that psychopire and the fudgepacker that is Edward would ever let me get close enough to you to actually have a conversation." Her statement sets off a round of laughter as Peter exclaims, "I've always questioned whether or not Edward played for the other team, I mean come on he's a hundred year old virgin and turned down a succubus. Who does that?" Char lands a hard smack to the back of Peter's head and gives him the stink eye before Peter elaborates, "what I mean is what single man who doesn't have a hot wife who puts all succubi to shame would turn down a romp in the hay by a succubus." We all erupt in laughter and Bella is once again holding her side as the emotion is too much for me to hold in so I project it out to everyone. After a few minutes we all calm down and Bella looks at me once again and demands my story.

Before I start with my story I try to tell Bella my story is not for the faint of heart and she might want to wait until another time to get into it. This is the first time we are actually spending any real time together and I don't want our friendship to start before it has a chance to begin. Bella looks at me and starts to laugh, it's not a joyful laugh, it's a scary laugh. It kinda reminds me of someone who is saying I know something you don't know, and as I tried to read her emotions they are once again muted. I try to delve deeper into her emotions and I hit a block, I mean literally it's like I have run onto a brick wall. Bella eyes me knowingly before she says, "cut it out Jazz, if I wanted you to know how I feel I would tell you, or at least allow you to feel it." **SHOCK!** I am slammed with shock, I can tell it is not just my own emotion, but Char's as well. I feel shock coming from Bella to, but I think its because she feels she has said to much, but from Peter I feel nothing but conceit and smugness. After a moment Char looks to Bella and says, "well from the looks of it you can handle yourself pretty well and won't be taking shit from nobody." Bella turns to her and responds, "you got that right Char and let me make myself crystal clear, I won't be taking shit from anyone human, vampire, or whatever else is out there." Just as I am about to ask Bella more questions she shushes me and says, "no way emopire, you tell me your story then I will tell you mine."

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and launched into my history. I started with all of the human experiences I could remember, my family, growing up in Texas, and joining the Army at the age of 16. I talked about my time in the army and how I mastered all the basic fighting skills for a human and how I moved quickly through the ranks to become the youngest Major ever, a title that I still hold to this day, even though I was actually 2 years younger than everyone believed.

I proceeded to tell her about the evening I met Maria, and how I thought her and her 'sisters' were damsels in distress. My assumptions that they were sisters was based on the fact that they were all extremely beautiful and had the same skin and dark eye coloring. Little did I know that they had the same eye coloring because they were all thirsty. I spoke about how the other two went off and let Maria have me and how Maria thought I would be a great asset to her and how she turned me into a vampire.

I glossed over the transformation, and went straight into what happened when I woke up to this existence. I included how I discovered my gifts quite easily as I could always make Maria and her sisters feel what I wanted them to feel and calm down anyone who became agitated in my presence. I told her all about my time with Maria and all the slaughtering of both humans and vampires alike.

I told her how I met Peter and at first my desire was to drain him, but his emotions confused me so much that I turned him instead. I told her about how the relationship with Peter progressed from him becoming a pestering newborn to an unlikely Captain and then a really good, although at most times irritating asshole of a friend. Peter then jumped in and continued on about how he and Char met and how he just knew that I would let them escape once her newborn year was up. I jumped in and informed her how I nearly destroyed him for being an insufferable son of a bitch, but anyone who could find a love as powerful as theirs in the middle of the shit storm we were in deserved a chance at happiness.

Peter once again interrupted me, and told her all about the time that he and Char spent together immediately after they left Maria and how they ran into other vamps, learning that the rest of 'our' world wasn't all about blood and territory. Discovering this, he said he just knew that he and Char needed to get me out of there. It was the right move to because I was just about to put the kabash on all that shit and take out Maria, her sisters and every last newborn in the camp, or get destroyed trying.

I finished my story with how I met Alice and the bullshit she tried to feed me about us being mates. I made it clear that in fact Alice and I are not mates and that she was just someone who kept me company until my mate comes along, or until she got on my nerves so bad I had to use her as kindling. I told her about how when we first met the Cullens they were immediately put off by my appearance. She looks at me questioningly, and I know the question before she even has a chance to ask, so I take her hand, and when I do I am completely amazed at the absolute comfort I feel from the simple action. I notice the look of peace in Bella's eyed and decide to talk to her about that later. I roll up the sleeve on her shirt and trace my hand over the scar inflicted on her by James. I have never seen this scar up close, but when I do see the scar marring her flawless skin, a flash of rage goes thru me and it's lucky that I was able to end James existence when I did, because looking at this scar made me want to tear him apart again and again and again.

I was absentmindedly tracing my finger over the scar when Peter clears his throat and says, "come on mother fucker on with the show." Ignoring Peter, I tell Bella that I have the same scar as she has but I have hundreds of them all over my body. Bella softly asks, "can I see some of them." I am not ashamed of my scars but I let her know that usually when someone, a vampire I mean sees my scars they are usually filled with fear, because the bites show that I am a skilled fighter, When she looks up at me I tell her, most of my scars signify a vampire that has died at my hands.

Not wanting to prolong this anymore, I stand up and rip my shirt from my body. I am hit with a quick flash of what I think is lust before it is gone, and I hear Bella's heartbeat quicken and a small whisper of "holy fuck' escapes her lips before she clamps her hand over her mouth. Peter holds out a flashlight to Bella and tells her that she will need to use the flashlight to be able to see my scars as they are not visible to the naked human eye. Bella comes over to me and is looking at my chest breathing heavily then shines the light on my chest and gasps a quick breath of air. She raises her hand up to my chest and just as she is about to touch, she looks at me for permission and I nod my head letting her know it is okay. Once again I am washed in peace at her touch. It is feather light like she is touching the most delicate peace of crystal afraid she might break it. She lightly moves from one scar to the next, and is circling around me taking in all the scars on my arms, chest and back. It is almost like she is in a trance as I can hear her whisper so low that she probably doesn't even know that she is talking out loud "such strength, beauty and power," once again I am amazed by the slip of a woman.

She comes to a complete stop directly in front of me, looks me square in the eye and then does something I never thought she would do…..

* * *

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. There is really know excuse, except that I was lazy and really did not feel like writing for a while. For those of you that aren't familiar with problems that women go through, let me tell you that you are very lucky. I recently had a hysterectomy, and while I am no longer cursed with unbearable cramps, or cycles that last for 2 weeks at a time; I have gained 10 pounds, I am always hot, and to say I have become a bit bitchy is an understatement. But somehow my family puts up with me and I am getting better.**

**I know I know TMI, but it feels really good to get that off my chest. I will try to update once a week, and yes I will complete this story, it has not been abandoned.**

**Insangel – crazy but sweet**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

WOW…..

That was the only thing running through my mind at the moment. I lost the ability to form complete sentences while listening to Jasper's story. As I listened to him relay the events of his existence, I was in awe of the strength of the man before me. His statement about others being afraid of his appearance once they saw his scars took my by surprise. Jasper had a powerful presence, one could tell by the way he carried himself that he was not one to be messed with, but as I looked at him I felt no fear. What I did feel was the desire to make him see how truly incredible he is.

When he first touched me I was surrounded in warmth and comfort. If I had to describe the feeling, I would say it felt like coming home from a stressful day and stepping into a nice hot shower. It just felt so comfortable, like his touch was meant for me and me alone. When he ripped off his shirt all I could think was I have never seen a man of any species as well put together than the one before me right now. When Peter handed me the flashlight to get a better look at Jasper's scars I raised my hand tentatively to touch them. The second my hand made contact with his skin, the feeling of warmth and comfort increased. As I viewed the scars all over Jasper's torso, I was astounded by the amount of strength, beauty, and power he possessed. Here was a man who was strong and courageous as a human, and became even more so as a vampire. His time with Maria, did not phase me, the way I look at it, if your 'parents' raised you to believe in one thing, you believed in it until you found out otherwise. Sure the things that Jasper did while with Maria were frightening, but not incomprehensible, and once he found a better way, a better life, he grabbed onto it with both hands and didn't let go. If that doesn't show the strength of his character then I have no idea what would.

As I ran my hands all over his arms, back, and chest, I almost wished I was a vampire so that every detail of every scar could be seared into my brain so I would never forget this moment. Each scar had its own story and I wanted to learn each and every one of them. I have a feeling it would be a better read than Pride and Prejudice or Withering Heights. As I came back around to his chest, I noticed a scar right above where his heart should be beating. I ran my fingers back and forth over the scar, as I did so I looked into Jasper's eyes and realized everything that I have been through has lead me to this moment with this man right here and I was exactly where I belonged. Still staring into his eyes I moved closer to him and lowered my head to his scar and ran my tongue over it as I wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist. I could feel a brief moment of shock come from Jasper which was quickly replaced by a warm and fuzzy feeling. Then Jasper slowly and cautiously wrapped his arms around me, and I felt like I was home. Right here in the arms of the most incredible person I have ever met. Although I do not understand the feelings that are surrounding me one thing is absolutely clear, Jasper is the one. I can tell him everything, why Edward was never able to read my mind, how Alice could never really get a read on me, and how but most importantly why I would block my emotions from him. I just hope when I tell him the full story of who I am he won't feel like he has been deceived. It was never my intention to deceive any of the Cullens, but when I found out that Edward was lying and that Alice and Edward were both trying to control me I knew that I did not belong with the Cullens for eternity. What I didn't know is that they would lead me to my destiny.

JPOV

When Bella ran her tongue along the scar that was over my non beating heart I was floored, but when she wrapped her arms around me at first I was shocked, but then everything in my world righted itself. I wrapped my arms around her and was once again surrounded by the warmth and comfort of **MY MATE**!

We stayed wrapped in each other's arms for several minutes enjoying the absolute comfort and joy we found in the hug. I inhaled an unnecessary breath and slowly removed my arms from around Bella's waist and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, "hi," I said as I watched her eyes sparkle with joy, "hey" she said shyly. I placed my fingers under her chin and watched as she ran her tongue over her lips and slowly lowered my head to hers. I heard her breath hitch and stopped to make sure she was okay. Her eyes were filled with desire and she crushed her lips to mine. At that moment time could have stopped and the world could have fallen away, Bella and I were the only two people in the world and that was all that mattered. As Bella's warm tongue found its way to my bottom lip, I slowly opened my mouth to allow her tongue entrance, but was very careful of my teeth. I could feel Bella's surprise at my actions, and I remembered Edward would only allow Bella the most chaste of kisses, but Edward was a boy and I am a man. I would definitely show Bella that she is a beautiful and desirable woman, and I would never leave her unsatisfied. Slowly we broke the kiss and Bella looked up into my eyes her eyes hooded with desire as she breathed out, "wow." Peter and Char started to chuckle and all of a sudden Bella was flooded with embarrassment, I looked down at her and said, "you have nothing to be embarrassed about we both were lost in our own desire, and that was the best kiss of my existence." She then blushed a ridiculous shade of red, and I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me and again was amazed as she melted into my embrace. As I inhaled her scent it further filled me with warmth and all I could think is why it took me so long to realize that Bella was the one who was made for me.

Peter who was radiating a fuckton of mischief across the room yelled, "group hug," and came flying at me and Bella. I quickly wrapped my arm around Bella and placed her behind me and sent Peter a shitload of misery and he dropped to the ground like a rock just short of where Bella was once standing. "Do not test me Peter, run upon my mate again and you will lose a limb," I growled at him. Char was standing there wide eyed and in shock, but did not move and instead dropped her eyes to Peter who was sprawled out on the floor so as not to appear threatening. Peter shook his head back and forth at vampire speed comically jumped up and yelled, "what the fuck was that for Major, I was glad that you finally recognized Bella as your mate and I was welcoming her to the family." I raised myself to my full height, folded my arms across my chest, fixed my gaze on Peter, and hissed out at him, "you rushed my mate, my **HUMAN** mate and you expect me to let you crush her. I do not care what your intentions were, you should never rush upon her, and especially not after we just discovered our bond. You should have known the Major was introducing himself and stayed the fuck back." Peter looked up at me and realized that Jasper was back in control and started to chuckle, "whatever Jazz can I hug my sister now?" I sent Peter some irritation to let him know he pissed me off and a little bit of calm to let him know everything was okay before I said, "you need to ask her, she can speak for herself and decide whether or not she wants your paws anywhere near her."

I felt amazement, joy, and confusion coming from Bella so I turned to look at her and raised my eyebrows. She waved me off and turned towards Peter and said, "I have no idea where your hands have been Peter so why don't you keep them to yourself for right now." Both Bella and Char looked at Peter and started laughing, and Peter cursed under his breath, "crazy ass females." Bella didn't hear him but Char did and that earned him a smack on the back of his head. Peter looked over at Char in amusement and said, "what I was just sayin'…." He didn't get the chance to finish his statement as Char once again gave him the stinkeye.

Char turned her attention back to Bella and said, "welcome to the family Bella we are so glad the Major has found his better half." As Bella was about to respond her stomach rumbled very loud and everyone erupted in laughter. Char looked at me before walking over to Bella and said, "come on homey let's go into the kitchen and see about getting you something to eat, I went to the store today and bought all kinds of food for you."

Bella and Char left the room to go into the kitchen, leaving me and Peter standing there looking at each other. I just stood there staring at Peter not moving and not saying a word, Peter knows I want information and that now is the time to give it to me. He huffed at me, "what," no response, "what, I didn't really know," again no response but I did hit him with a jolt of annoyance, "fine, I suspected as much after I learned what happened in Phoenix and when you talked about her on the phone, but the moment I laid eyes on her and how she addressed the Cullens to make it clear that we were welcomed at her birthday party I just knew." Again I said nothing as I continued to stare at him and sent him an even bigger jolt of vexation which was enough to give a vampire the feeling of a headache. Peter took two steps back and threw his hands in the air and said, "alright alright no more rushing your mate." Just as I was about to let him off the hook, I heard Bella laughing in the kitchen. She was laughing so hard I thought she might pass out.

I made my way to the kitchen with Peter right behind me and found Bella doubled over in front of the open refrigerator. She looked up and noticed me while pointing to inside of it and said, "did you do this?" I looked at her curiously and made my way over to the open refrigerator and looked inside. What I saw was so funny I had to laugh and could not hold it in. I projected it out to everyone and we were all laughing, although Peter and Char had no idea why. Bella started pulling bags of groceries out of the refrigerator. Everything had been placed in there even the items that should have been in the cupboards like chips, cookies, and other kinds of snacks. After the laughter had subsided Bella again asked me, "did you do this?" I quickly threw my hands in the air and shook my head back and forth and said, "oh hell no, that shit ain't on me, I was with the Cullens too long to have done that stupid shit. Esme always kept human food around, not a whole lot mind you, but enough so I could know where things went." We got the kitchen situated and Bella was able to fix herself something to eat. She thanked Peter and Char for thinking about her enough to take care of her human needs even though they don't eat. Char replied, "don't mention it sugar we're family now and family takes care of each other." After that the conversation flowed while Bella was eating. It's wonderful that Bella is getting along with Peter and Char, who I have always considered family. I always viewed the Cullens as Alice family and while they made me feel welcomed, Carlisle, Esme and Edward never made me feel like family, and I always knew that I would never stay with them. Looking at the scene before me let's me know everything that I have gone through was worth it if in the end I could have Bella as my mate.

PPOV

The Major has finally found his mate, and what a great match they will be. Right now we are enjoying the good times and getting to know Bella. She hasn't yet revealed how she is able to block Jasper's gift, but once she talks to Jasper he will understand and assure her that it is okay and we will be able to work with her gift even while she is human. I can already tell she will fit in perfectly with the family. Her and the Major together will be an unstoppable force which is a good thing, because when the Major finds out the truth about what Edward said to Bella and the truth behind the reason why James, Victoria and Laurent were really in forks, the shit is going to hit the fan.

* * *

**AN: Sorry so short, but if I kept going it would have gotten to Bella's story which is not quite finished yet, but will be finished and posted later this week.**

**Also I have finally figured out what gift I am going to give Bella. If you would like to know please leave a review, I will tell you the gift but not the full extent I would like to save that explanation for when the drama ensues.**

**BTW…..I am also starting another fanfic…the full summary and first chapter should also be posted this week. It is a canon story that a friend asked me to write, she has OCD (Obsessive Cullen Disorder), and is also trying to reconcile with her former college sweetheart and as we were talking about her life and relationship this story was born. It's called Love Is Not Enough, watch for it. **


End file.
